


Kitty love.

by lynnthewaffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthewaffle/pseuds/lynnthewaffle
Summary: tsunage kozume, 4. son to kenma and testuro kozume. sora kageyama, 4 and a half. son to shoyo and tobio kageyama. two highschool couples' lovechilds meet each other during kindergarten playtime and puppy love ensues. sorry, *kitty love.original artists: @ringoismymood & @emiineeems
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. New Student

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this kuroken lovechild (tsunage) and kagehina lovechild (sora) fanfic BC NO ONE WRITES ABT THEM?? I NEED MORE TSUNAGE×SORA CONTENT😭
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this bc i didnt need to overcomplicate the words as the main characters are literal 4-year-olds
> 
> I DEF HEADCANON THAT KAGEHINA FOUGHT OVER WHOD TAKE WHOS LAST NAME, and tetsu's just like 'im definetly taking yours, kenma.'

"Good morning!!" the boy squeaked, holding up a peace sign to the class.

"Good morning!" the class cheered back.

"I'm Kageyama! Kageyama Sora! I hope we all get along yea!!"

"YEAAAA"

to a Kindergarten class, a new student was basically a new human entering their life, especially when the student was different from what they considered 'normal'.

standing at the front of the Dandelion K2 Class was a boy with dark blue eyes, they looked like splashing pool water and ocean waves. he had a messy mob of fluffy, black hair that curled at the edges.

Kozume bit his lip.  
all his classmates were rushing to the new creature, crowding him with hi's, hello's and names.

he was so focused on observing he didn't notice his teacher popping up behind him.

"Kozume-chan, why don't you go say hi to him?" the lady encouraged, pointing to the new boy.

Kozume'd rather die than socialize with everyone. everyone was scary. they talked too fast and Kozume couldn't keep up.

..but he'd also rather die than say 'no' to a teacher.

so he clenched the bottom of his uniform's white blouse and gathered enough courage to reluctantly walk up to the terrifying thing called social interaction.

he stood among the crowd, not getting too near to anyone but close enough that the teacher thought he was talking.

finally the bell for the first lesson rung, and he got to return to his seat where the only scary things he had to do were answer questions from the teacher (which wasn't so scary because the teacher was nice and he knew the answers) or borrow his classmate's his stationary (he even made sure in advance to get plain-looking pencils that didn't have any cute designs so that no one would ask to look at them!)

however when recess came, everyone started overwhelming the new student with more questions and the class soon turned into a loud pool of words.

it was so unpleasant.

even kids from other classes came! though those kids got scolded by their teacher. scary.

but the day finally came to a stop with new boy becoming best friends with nearly everyone in the class.

..he didnt even have a best friend yet. how did kageyama have 10?

wallowing in jealousy, he grabbed his yellow backpack and got onto the bus home.

\--Kozume Residence.  
(keep in mind kenma is filthy rich)

"Papa, I'm home!!" he cheered.

yes, at school tsunage kozume barely ever spoke words.. but at home..

he was an energetic puppy.

"Tsunage!~" his dad smiled, running up to the doorstep to swing him up in the air.

his dad was really loving. he was the best! wait- second best!! his PAPA was the best!

Dad was cool too, but Papa was really cool and had blonde hair. thats why yellow is Tsunage's favourite color.

"Welcome home, Tsunage. How was school?" his papa emerged from the glass staircase, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear.

"..." Tsunage went silent, trying to conjure up an answer that was interesting and used big, grown-up words to impress Papa.

"Exciting.. and.. overwhaleming!!"

'Over whale ming' a word he heard Papa use when he was complaining about 'clieyants' speaking too fast in business meetings.

"Hehe. Good job, bud." Dad pat his head, "Take out your book and I'll help you do your homework, k?"

"Eeeehh..? I thought Papa was helping me today!"

he caught his papa giggle in the background before sticking his tongue out at Dad and Dad shot him a death glare.

"Ok sweetie, I'll teach you today, sound good?" 

"YAYYY!!!"

They sat down at the dining table, Tsunage struggling a little to get on the chair because he insisted be wanted to sit on the grown-up chair even though it was a bit too low for him.

His papa unzipped his small, yellow bookbag and pulled out the thin book that they would do homework in everyday after school.

..Except Papa didn't open it. he just stared at the cover of the book in shock.

"Tsunage, this book isn't yours.."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Papa flipped through the pages with a concerned look on his face, "The assignments you did aren't in here. I think you've accidentally taken a classmates book home."

"Tetsu! Come take a look at this!"

Dad came rushing into the living room at the sound of Papa's voice, "Hm?"

He handed the book to Dad, pointing at the name scribbled on it, and Tsunage finally got a glance at who's book it was.

'Sora Kageyama'

and at that moment, the phone in Papa's pocket rang.


	2. Mission: Get Along With Him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenmas sort of rude abt kuroos feelings but it gets resolved later so please dont be too mad abt it!😅

\--Kageyama Household

his dad paced around the living room, his orange hair sticking to the sweat on his face. he anxiously gripped the phone in his hands and Sora watched his face light up as the call was answered, "Kenma-san!!"

"Hi, yea, it's really been a while!!"  
"Um. So weird question; did your kid accidentally swap notebooks with anyone?"

..his other Dad looks mad about whoever Dad #1 is talking to right now.

"I knew it!"  
"Yes, yes, Sora."  
"Really? Sure!!"  
"Ok, bye bye!!!"  
he happily tucked the phone in his pocket, choosing to ignore the death glares Dad #2 was shooting.

"Sora, do you wanna go on an adventure?" he beamed, turning all his attention to the little boy.

"Adventure!?" Sora squeaked.

"Yea, we're going to a new, never-seen-before place! And your classmate is gonna be there too!"

"Classmate!? Who!?"

internally, sora listed off the names of all his classmates, of which he'd already befriended half.

(it seems Sora was given Dad #1's social talent. yes, Tobio considers it talent.)

"Tsunage Kenma, remember him?"

Sora shakes his head no but he does recall the name from the class roster which he secretly stole and hid in his backpack so he could memorize it at home.

ok, maybe Sora put a little too much effort into learning all his classmate's names.

"Well, please try your best to get along with him, ok?" his dad asked. it was one of the few times his dad actually asked him for favours.

"..Of course!"

someone Dad wanted him to get along with.  
that means..

HE'D DEFINETLY TRY HIS BEST!

\--Kozume Residence

Papa answered the call in a composed manner, but it was a little friendlier than how Papa usually answered work calls.

he heard small tid bits of the conversation, and though Tsunage isn't quite sure who he's talking to.. Papa seems to be really happy about the person on the other side of the phone.

when the call ended, his papa put down the phone calmly..

and proceeded to faceplant onto the living room couch and squeal into a pillow.

"Tsunage, thank you so much for this opportunity!" he bows to his own kid, in full seriousnesss.

..Papa really likes that person, huh.

Dad doesn't.  
"I'm not liking the sound of this."

"Huh? Why? All I did was invite him and his kid over to exchange notebooks~" he smiled droopily, almost like he was a kid drifting off into wonderland.

"I- ARE YOU REALLY USING TSUNAGE AS AN EXCUSE TO SEE CHIBI?"

'Chibi.'  
Tsunage mentally notes that down.

"Huh? Of course not, Babe~"

it feels like Papa isn't even trying to lie properly.

Dad facepalms, "You- don't you have a meeting tomorro-"

somehow, Papa is already on the phone again, "Hi, yes, Secretary Carla? Please clear my schedule for tomorrow. Important meeting? Ok so? They can wait."

"KENMA-"

Tsunage decides he should step in before the family falls apart, "Papa. Enough teasing Dad. He might have a heart attack."

"Pft- ok, Tsunage."  
"See, Tetsuro? Even your child is worried."

"You suck." his dad shoots back.

"And yet you took my last name."

Tsunage processes that information and takes down more mental notes about taking someone's last name. it's probably something special.

he doesn't really ask his dad if his assumptions are correct, he just assumes.

Papa turns to Tsunage, "A friend from school is coming over tomorrow, alright?" he smiles gleefully. it's the biggest smile Papa has worn on his face in a while.

well, the smile soon fades into a serious look.

"If you guys become best friends Papa will buy you the yellow gameboy we saw at the Mall yesterday."

Tsunage somehow also started wearing that expression, "Deal."

they shook hands. just like a family off business men would.

His Mission:  
make Dad proud!  
get that yellow gameboy!

and for that, he needed..

To get along with Tsunage!  
To get along with Sora!


	3. Grown Up Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be the 4 of them reminiscing about highschool and then having some ship moments but it turned into a really serious chapter about adulthood soooo SORRY THIS WAS RLLY BADLY PACED

after Shoyo stopped at a small booth where a police man phoned up 'The House', drove up a hill that had a road carved into the grass lined neatly with daffodils, and rung the doorbell to open the golden gate nearly twice the height of Kageyama,

they reached the giant front door to the giant house. Sora proudly showed off that he knew this was called a 'man-shon'.

Tobio knocks twice on the large, dark oak, wooden door and it creaks open. greeting them are 2 familiar faces and a little boy hiding behind his dad's leg.

Shoyo certainly knows where he got that shyness from.

"Welcome, Shoyo." Kenma smiles warmly with lidded eyes, spoken like a person who has definetly had 50 or more important CEOs visit his mansion.

he even tucks a strand of his golden hair behind his ear, the motion looks way to good to not have been staged.

"Tsunage, say hi." 

the boy peeks his eye past Tetsuro's leg only enough to see a quarter of his face,  
"..H-hello."

Shoyo loved children.  
"Hi!!"

he was a little overwhelmed at first, but he slowly stopped clinging on to his parent's leg and waved at Shoyo.

until today Tobio still can't comprehend how good his husband is with children.

they make their way into the house, noticing the open space, backlit mirrors, chandeliers, glass pillars and huge TV.

"Kenma-san, you're.. filthy rich.."

Tetsuro chuckles, "Was that not obvious from the hill it took to get up here?"

"Y-you own that hill?" Kageyama perks up.

"..Well, we own the whole neighbourhood.." Kenma whispers, as if saying it softer was going to make the impact any less.

"Hey, Mister!! I like your hair!!" Sora chimes in, pointing at Kenma's neatly tied bun.

"Ah, Sora.. don't point at people it's rude. Sorry, Kenma-san."

"Heh, it's not a problem. Thank you, bud." he gets onto eye-level with the young boy, ruffling his black hair and noticing just how fluffy and curly it is. just like how Shoyo's was back in high school

he even has the slightly tanned skin that Shoyo had when he first came back from Brazil.

meanwhile, Shoyo himself takes this opportunity to take a closer look at Tsunage.

his hair is long, but more like Tetsuro's than Kenma's. he equates the black hair color to Tetsu's genes, only to remember Kenma's natural hair was also black at some point.

the longer he stares, the more similar they look.

Tsunage has Kenma's golden-hazel eyes, the ones where the pupils are so thin that it perfectly resembles a cat.

lucky. Sora's eyes are blue but a completely different color from Tobio's. if you look once then you can't tell but it's painfully obvious to The Kageyama's.

..the Kozume's really are lucky.  
Shoyo realizes he's having bad thoughts and quickly goes back to admiring the child.

he's a little taller than Sora, and his skin is ghostly pale just like Kenma used to be. it's so pretty, almost like the child's smooth skin was flawless. and he's a little skinny, another trait similar to Kenma.

"..You're really like Kenma." he whispers underneath his breath, stroking the kid's cheek.

"Really? Thank you!" he replied with the most enthusiasm that he'd shown yet.

before he can say another word though, Kenma tells Tsunage to go play with Sora upstairs and Shoyo thinks it's probably for the best because the more he looked at Tsunage the more he was getting these thoughts he knew he shouldn't be getting as a parent.

luckily, Tobio snaps him out of it.  
"Oi. You ok?"

"..Y-yea. Just thinking."

Tobio knows better than anyone else how much Shoyo wanted a child made from them. he had a little sister exactly like him, it made sense he wanted a little mini-him in the form of a son.

gingers aren't very common in adoption centers though, and no matter how much they looked they couldn't find the 'orange hair, blue eyes or dark blue hair, brown eyes' kid they wanted.

he loves Sora, and he raised Sora like his own,

but sometimes Tobio catches Shoyo thinking about what it would've been like to have a child that was actually theirs.

and Shoyo hates the fact he thinks that way, he knows he has to push those thoughts away for Sora's sake and it makes him hate himself sometimes.

..but he can't help it.

Sora has black hair, jet black. it's similar to Tobio's but the color is a lot darker.

his eyes are blue, but they're more of a water blue than his dad's night sky blue.

his skin color and hair style are identical to Shoyo's right now, but as he grows older those things will probably change.

..so one day they might meet their son and he'll look nothing like them. not a single similarity between them and the person they raised from-

"Shoyo."

"..Ah, sorry. I spaced out."

the adults gather at the glass dining table, Kenma sipping wine, Kuroo drinking a can of beer poured into a glass,

Kageyama and Hinata are drinking water and juice because they have a volleyball match tomorrow.

they've all changed a lot.

Hinata's definetly still a little ball of energy and very childish, but you can tell he's grown up.

Kageyama's still just as much of a volleyball idiot, but he's less dense and knows how to communicate better.

Kuroo's.. well Kuroo has always been mature. but you can definetly tell he's just as funny as he used to be, maybe minus the dad jokes.

and Kenma. Kenma changed a lot, and it was impossible not to notice especially for Shoyo.

in highschool, Kenma would actively run from social situations. his dream house would be pitch-black, no sunlight, full of pillows, instant ramen, gaming set ups and monster energy.

he was always taken care of by Kuroo, or Yaku, or someone from Nekoma's Volleyball Club. everyone knew Kenma was capable. talented. wise. but despite that, no one felt intimidated by him.

his presence was.. small.

but now, he's laughing confidently at a glass dining table. HIS glass dining table. in a clean house that doesnt have monster energy cans stacked up on the counter.

he has that presence. that aura of a person that walks into a room and every head turns.

he's not overly intimidating like 'look at my money, peasant' of course, it's more like a 'I am capable of so much.'

he takes care of himself. he has goals, feelings and shit which in highschool he used to internalize.

"You've really changed, Kenma.." he mutters.

Kenma twitched a little, a look of concern sprouting on his face.

guess Kenma still has that anxiety though..

"In a good way. Like you're really an adult now."

the guarded look in his eyes dropped,  
"Thank you, Shoyo."


	4. Kid's Playdate

the two boys made their way up the backlit staircase, Tsunage having to turn around every 2 seconds to make sure Sora didn't wander off in this big mansion.

"Where are we going?"

"To the 3rd floor.. there's a game room up there."

"Cool! What kind of games? Volleyball?"

"..No, video games."

he knew he needed to get along with Sora, but that didn't mean Tsunage would suddenly grow the capability to do it.

lucky for him, Sora was carrying the conversation.

"Hey, what do I call you? Kozume-kun?" the boy asked, skipping up another flight of stairs.

"Tsunage is fine.."

he scolds himself for giving such a bland answer and musters up enough words to form another sentence,

"What about you?"

"Me? Mm.. Sora!"

"Okay."

they continued walking through the big house, talking as they went.

"What do you like, Tsunage?"

"Uh, depends. You answer first."

"I like dogs! And birds, birds are cool too."

"Oh, I like cats."

"Why?"

"I don't know, they're quiet.. and calm."

Sora skipped up a few steps to get on the same stair as Tsunage, peeking over the bangs that hid one of his eyes.

"Y'know, your eyes are pretty cat-like!"

"I get that a lot."

the sudden topic of eyes made Tsunage turn to see what eye color Sora had.

only moments later did he realize that was one of the first times he'd ever made eye contact with someone that easily.

"..Your eyes are like water."

"Mine? Guess I've never thought about that."

"Yea, and your skin is a nice color. Mine is freakishly pale."

"Is it? I think your skin's fine."

"People tell me I look like a ghost because I'm so white."

"I think you look fine."

they finally reach the door to the room but instead of playing a game, they continue to chat about boring thing's somemore.

turns out they had little to no common ground.

"What's your favourite color?" Sora asks.

"Yellow." 

"You don't seem like someone who'd like yellow. Why?"

"..What kind of answer am I supposed to give?"

i mean, fair point. no one really has a reason for liking a colour.

"Well, my favourite is blue. It reminds me of the sky.

And oceans, I really like oceans!"

The sky reflects in the sea water and it's really pretty like a painting.

One day, I'm gonna touch a cloud!"

ok damn i guess someone did have a reason for having a favourite color.

that answer made Tsunage feel obligated to give his, so he backtracked;

"..Papa's hair."  
"It's yellow. And Papa is cool."  
"That's why I like yellow. It's not a good reason."

"..You must reeeaaally like your parents, huh?"

"Of course? They're my parents."

Sora went quiet for a while and then replied with a simple,

"I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORA DOESNT KNOW HES ADOPTED but he knows his eyes arent the same as his dads which they should be so be doesnt really like them. which is why he gets a little taken back when tsunage says they remind him of water. like the ocean. which sora really likes.


	5. Like My Parents

other than that momentary glimmer of hope, there wasn't much else that tsunage found as common ground.

after all, sora was.. so out there.

he had zero understanding of society, as if he saw the world through kid-eyes. (which he probably did).

you could tell he'd never been hurt, never been exposed to social hierarchies, or politics, or the government, or lust.

kid-eyes.

that's precisely why tsunage hated him. because he was so naive. he spoke loudly, and laughed freely, knowing no evil or malice. he never suppressed himself, he was always just raw, genuinely out there.

he thought he'd dislike that, but it turned into a quirk that tsunage.. actually enjoyed.

after all, tsunage hated fake people more than overly expressive ones.

sora was like an open book. yes, an open book described him perfectly. one where you could pinpoint exactly how the story would end just by the cover. one that you wouldnt even need to read the words to understand. one which was so simple that kindergarteners would be able to grasp.

..and yet, tsunage read through the pages. over. over. and over again. analyzing every word, as if it were some endangered literature.

because sora was like a kid's book. one that seemed so plain you wouldn't give it a second look. and yet, it always felt like there was some underlying message, hidden, locked up behind the childish word-play.

and tsunage wanted to dissect every part of him and decode the story.

a searing passion inside him wanted to.

"do you like electronics?"

tsunage realized sora might not understand, so he watered down the sentence a little.

"like iPads? iPhones?"

sora seemed to get it.

"i like watching movies? i dont really play iPhones so i dont know..

i like sports though! like volleyball, volleyball is really fun!!"

new information.  
tsunage's brain leaped at it, like an insatiable wolf.

"why do you like it?" 

"i like the 'BWAM' when you hit the ball, and the 'DON' when it hits the ground, and the 'BYANG!' when your shoes hit the ground.."

tsunage zoned out, momentarily giving up on any attempt to understand sora.

his mind tuned back in at the perfect time.

"i like how everyone is connected."

"..what do you mean by that?"

"like.. when you go to spike the ball.. you feel like your entire team is behind you, cheering for you to hit it. so, you wanna be cool not just for yourself, but for your whole team.

i like that feeling. it feels like everyone is tied together."

..tied together, huh?  
tsunage understood that.

sometimes he wished he was tied to his parents, just as a reminder that they'd come home, eventually. that they were there. that he wasn't alone. 

..shut up tsunage, this isnt about you.

he continued to press sora for questions, ignoring the small part of his mind.

"why volleyball though? surely it's the same for all sports, and volleyball is mostly for girls so.."

the answer came just as swift as it did hesitant.  
"my dads are volleyball players."  
"i-i want to be like them..!"

that last sentence came out a lot more vehemently than sora usually spoke, as if laced in uncertainty for something not visible unless you dig deeper. tsunage did not miss the opportunity.

"you want to be like them?"

"..."  
tsunage's silence was concrete proof that there *was* something buried under there.

"d-doesnt every kid want to be like their parents?" sora replied, voice shaky.

"..yea, but you looked like you meant it in a different way."

tsunage's answers were perfectly crafted, enough to give him space but also comforting so he'd elaborate.

and sora did elaborate. albeit reluctantly.

"..i dont really look like them. so i want to be like them in other ways."

.  
.  
that was a much darker answer than tsunage expected.

to any passerby, that might've sounded like a nonchalant answer. but thats only because sora had diluted it a whole bunch and definetly avoided certain wording.

tsunage rephrased the sentence before accepting it as data in his mind.

'sora wants to be similar to his parents personality-wise, since he cant be similar to them in aspects uncontrollable.

sora's parents are both men.

men cannot reproduce.

sora has a complex about not being similar to them, most likely looks wise.

who would he have learnt that from? judging from sora's personality, probably his parents.

his gay parents have been teaching (whether intentionally or not) their four-year-old that they want him to be similar to them.'

conclusion reached.  
sora is adopted.

and from the looks of it, he doesnt know.

.  
.  
maybe he shouldnt tell him.


End file.
